


a promise worth making

by CutiePi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, Original Support Conversations (Fire Emblem), Screenplay/Script Format, its just a casphardt support conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutiePi/pseuds/CutiePi
Summary: Linhardt and Caspar make one last promise.(or, I wrote an A+ support for these two)
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	a promise worth making

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because the casphardt server was talking about an a+ support for these two, and they convinced me to post it so! here we are! 
> 
> script format, plus i tried to match the tone of supports so its not SUPER overtly romantic. also id suggest reading or watching the rest of the support chain before this because i referenced a lot from their previous convos!
> 
> last but not least: i suggest listening to https://youtu.be/4OrsnK0E814 while you read. just to heighten the experience. enjoy!

Linhardt: Honestly, Caspar, I can’t believe you. What were you thinking, rushing that general like that? He had to be at least twice your size.

Caspar: Ugh, come on! Did you forget already? Height doesn’t matter! I can take anyone as long as I’m using your foolproof strategy!

Linhardt: I believe part of that strategy was covering your defense. Instead, you were careless and got hurt.

Caspar: Well, yeah. But I still won, didn’t I? And I knew I wasn’t gonna die like that! I have a promise to keep!

Linhardt: A promise?

Caspar: Did you forget already? Aw, jeez. I promised I’d come out of this war alive! And you promised, too. Remember?

Linhardt: Of course I remember. In fact, from what I remember, we’re supposed to come out alive  _ and well _ . So maybe you should exercise just a bit more caution.

Caspar: Yeah… well… Well, I’ve got you to patch me up! So I know I’ll be fine.

Linhardt: You really are something else, aren’t you? I can see I’m not getting anywhere arguing with you on this.

Caspar. No way! I’m way too stubborn, haha! ...Hey, Linhardt. After this war is over, what are you going to do?

Linhardt: Hm? What an odd question.

Caspar: Come on, I’m serious! You must have some idea.

Linhardt: Well, I’ll probably have to go home. Inherit my father’s position. Marry some rich noblewoman.

Caspar: Marry–-gross! You can’t possibly want that, can you?

Linhardt: Does it matter? It’s what’s going to happen anyway. I should be asking what your plans are.

Caspar: Oh! I don’t know. I think it’d be nice to travel, don’t you think? There’s so many places to go and people to meet!

Linhardt: You mean so many people to fight, don’t you? That does sound lovely, though. Seeing the world…

Caspar: Well, why don’t you come with me?

Linhardt: What?

Caspar: Why not, right? You said it yourself, it’s not like you can escape from my friendship so easily! Why don’t you come travel the world with me?

Linhardt: Just leave everything behind–-my family, my title, everything–-to travel with you?

Caspar: When you say it like that it sounds kinda stupid, huh? I guess that’s why you’re our master strategist!

Linhardt: I’d like that.

Caspar: Huh?

Linhardt: I’d like to see the world with you. How about a new promise?

Caspar: Wh–-O-okay. Linhardt, I promise we’ll make it out of this war alive so we can see everything together! Deal?

Linhardt: Deal. That’s one promise I’m happy to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> yayyy i hope you liked it! im planning on writing some more fleshed out fic for these two, so keep an eye out for that!
> 
> im @atinygayfrog on twitter, come talk to me about casphardt!


End file.
